Addiction
by AskMIBtsKaysfanfics
Summary: With the stress of being a super hero and college, Hiro finds a very unhealthy way to unwind


"Your stress levels are very high." Baymax commented.

"Huh?" Hiro said sleeply, his head laying on his desk. He yawned and stretched before facing the newly remade nurse bot.

"Your stress levels are very high." Baymax repeated.

"I'm just tired." Hiro yawned. "Because of that runaway train last night, I had to spend all night studying for the test. Now I'm just so tired."

"There is an easy remedy for that." Baymax said as he lifted Hiro up from his chair. "Sleep."

Hiro smiled a bit, "Thanks Baymax, but I have to go take my test, remeber?"

"But your energy levels are-"

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said, raising his hands slighy.

Baymax set Hiro down before going to charge. Hiro headed to class, as ready for the test as he could be, or not...

Hiro looked at the test and instantly felt tense. Maybe if he was well rested he'd be able to concentrate more, but his vison blurred all the words on the test into gibberish. Hiro held his head in his hand to concentrate as he did his test. However, he felt like a toddler scribbling on paper.

As he turned in his test he mind raced saying, _I bombed it...I so bombed this test. It has so hard to get into this school and now I bombed a test! Only if I didn't have to stop that damn train last night...Why was the driver so reckless?! He obviously didn't want me to sleep! Oh...what am I thinking? It wasn't his fault...I'm just so...tired...but I have so much homework to do._

"Hi, Hiro." Honey Lemon greeted.

"Hi." Hiro yawned.

"That test was pretty easy, wasn't it?" Honey said.

"Y-yeah I guess..." Hiro said, looking down.

Honey frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just so tired...I didn't get much sleep last night because of the train."

"Hiro, your body's young, it needs a lot of rest." Honey said, worriedly. "Maybe you should go take a nap."

"I can't...I have a lot of homework to make up from when the river overflooded..." Hiro sighed.

Honey bit her lip a bit, but nodded slightly. "Right...I gotta go. See ya, Hiro."

"See ya..." Hiro said, as he headed towards his dorm room.

"SSssp." Some one whispered.

"Huh?" Hiro turned around to face whoever had made the sound.

"Hey, kid...you seem stressed." The girl said. She was leaning against a locker and looking at him, slyly.

"A-a little..." Hiro said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Here..." She said as she put something into Hiro's hand. He looked at it, a small pink pill. "If you swallow it fast enough you won't have to taste it."

Hiro was hesitant, but his sleep deprived brain didn't process the possiblites that could occur. So Hiro downed the pill.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to kick in, but when it does..." The girl just smirked. "Here, I'll give you ten more pills to test out. If you want more, you're going to have to pay."

Hiro nodded, still not right in the mind as placed the pills in his pocket. As he headed to his room it started to kick in. His head felt lightheaded in the most wonderful of ways, and he felt like he was walking on air.

"Hello, Hiro." Baymax greeted when the young teen entered the room.

"Heeey Baymaaax." Hiro said with slurred speech as he wobbled over to his bed.

Baymax scanned him. "Scanning complete, your dopamine levels have inscreased, you're in a more joyous mood than earlier. Perhaps there was good news, or a gift was given to you by a friend."

"Yeeaah, Baymax, it's the second one..." Hiro laughed out. He was starting to see colors infront of his eyes and reached out his hands to "grab" them. He looked over at Baymax and mumbled out..."satisfied...care..."

"I am sorry, I did not catch that."

"Come're you big marshmellow!" Hiro said as he extended his arms. The carebot waddled over and embraced his patient.

"Mmmmmm..." Hiro moaned into his huggable exterior. "You're so soft..."

"Tadashi designed me to be-"

"Shhhh..." Hiro said putting a finger to where Baymax's mouth would be if he was a living thing. "I know..."

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"Yeeaaah, I'm reeeallly satisfied." Hiro laughed out.

This was the first time since Tadashi's death that he felt peaceful.


End file.
